


Orbit

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Gravity [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Fluff, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wonder Cosmos never lacked for flight companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth [tf_rare_pairing community](http://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Hound/Cosmos: down to earth

"And then I agreed with Blaster that Bluestreak really was a loving partner," Cosmos said. "I mean, he is awfully young, but he handles the little ones so well. I was sorry when our arrangement ended."

"They aren't sparklings, you know. Symbiotes may not reach _our_ capacity," Hound snorted, "but they're pretty smart."

"I didn't mean that, and you know it." Cosmos snorted, his alt mode tilted in amusement. Hound grabbed his chair arms and looked away from the display, queasy. "They can be a handful of mischief for an unsuspecting mech. Bluestreak does very well, for someone so young."

"Well, between Chromia, Ironhide, and Prowl... And he was mostly grown already." Hound vented and propped his pedes on the console. He had already stepped all over Cosmos' interior. He still wondered how the mech fit himself into his tiny root mode.

"That's true. Poor thing," Cosmos murmured. "Say, we're coming up on planetary dawn. Would you want to sync up? You've never been up here before. Everyone says it's a treat."

"Are you propositioning me?" Hound laughed and looked at Cosmos' interior display again for somewhere to direct his gaze. "I don't know you _that_ well, to be hardlining..."

"Mm. You are a nicely built mech," Cosmos chortled, "Sturdy, beautifully colored, and you have such a warm personality."

Hound nearly fell out of his chair. His pedes did crash to the ground as he sat up. "You _are_ propositioning me!"

"Certainly. You think anyone up here doesn't get lonely? Aren't you curious why everyone that's come up with me once always wants to do it again?"

"Wait a minute, Blaster's up here a lot--what about Bluestreak?"

"Oh, they agreed to an open relationship, for interfacing," Cosmos chuckled. "And I'm... Let's say I'm more like Perceptor. I like to interface without complications. No attachments."

"Wow. That's... Wow."

"Would you like to see the dawn with me before we land? I promise not to bite, if you want to do something more physical later." A hardline access separated and lifted up from the console. He bet it wasn't meant for interfacing, but even a medical access port possessed the same innate setup. "We're almost there, Hound. Aren't you curious?"

"Um," Hound said intelligently. His hands fumbled with the riding harness. He wanted to be strapped in for landing. His optics kept drawing back to the access. Like most military frames, he had a plug at his wrist to operate equipment. Again, it all had the same basic setup. "I've, uh, never hardlined with a flyer, never mind a shuttle."

"Well, then you're in for something special, if you want to hook up now. We'll be coming around the planet in thirty seconds." Cosmos' voice came as a soft murmur.

Hound's optics lifted to the dark semicircle of the planet blocking out the stars on the left side of the display. Memory recordings always fell flat, but to share the real thing with a mech that had... Or to link up real time with a mech _doing_... Hound reset his vocalizer. "You won't get distracted and crash us, will you?"

Laughter colored the mech's response, "Well, you'll just have to see."

Hound shivered and popped his plug. He never had been able to resist a challenge.


End file.
